Pokemon Learning League Scientific Method
by Storalwhit
Summary: In this one, Iris, Serena Dawn and Bonnie go to Undella Town to have a good time at the beach there. After having some fun for a while, they come across an unusual sighting: A Manaphy leading a Wailord to the bay, and they want to find out why. Note: you want to find out what happens? Well, read and find out for yourself.
Pokemon Learning League

Scientific Method

Written By

Timothy Whitfield

 _(Episode opens with Iris, Axew, Serena, Dawn, Piplup and Bonnie & Dedenne going towards Undella Town via Unova Route 13 on a clear & sunny afternoon and a sea wave blows through the area. Small waves crash along the sandbars, cliff-like outcrops tower over them, several people are swimming in the water, some trainers are having sky battles up above them and flocks of Wingull & Pelipper fly overhead. The four takes notice of the activities going on and Bonnie speaks.)_

Bonnie _(commenting)_ : Everyone's really having a good time here.

Iris: Yeah, they sure are.

Axew: Ax-ew.

 _(She turns over to the audience and casually speaks to them.)_

Iris _(casually)_ : Oh, hey there guys.

Axew _(casually)_ : Axew.

Serena _(casually)_ : Hey, there.

Bonnie _(casually)_ : Hi.

Dedenne _(casually)_ : Dede.

Dawn _(casually)_ : Hey, how's it going?

Piplup _(casually)_ : Piplup.

 _(Serena turns over to Dawn.)_

Serena: So, how much further is Undella Town, Dawn?

Dawn: Not much longer. You & Bonnie are really going to have a great time. The beach is amazing & there are some great views of the ocean.

Serena: Ahh, that's good to know.

Iris: Yeah, and there's something else you should know: east of the town in the Bay, there's a place called the Abyssal Ruins.

Serena _(intrigued)_ : Really?

Iris: Yeah. Team Rocket once used Meloetta to gain access to them & get a rare item known as the Reveal Glass, called forth Tornadus, Thundurus and Landorus and was able to control them in what was called their Therian Formes.

Serena: That's terrible.

Dawn: Yeah, but we took care of them & thwarted their plans.

Bonnie: Ahh, good to know.

 _(They continue onward. Twenty-five minutes, they arrive in Undella Town. Villas sit atop various outcrops, waves crash on the beach down below, sunlight glistens in the water and pods of Wailer breach the surface. The girls are taken in by the ocean view.)_

Serena & Bonnie _(impressed)_ : Wow!

Dedenne _(impressed)_ : Dede!

Serena: It's beautiful.

 _(Cross fade to moments later, where the girls are now down at the beach and in their bathing suit. They place their bags on the sand and go into the water and now a montage goes on where they start to have some fun. They have a playful splash fight.)_

Bonnie _(to Dawn)_ : Ha, got you!

Dawn: Oh, really?

 _(She splashes her back.)_

Bonnie: _(giggling.)_ Now, you're going to get it!

 _(She splashes water at Dawn, but she moves out of the way and it hits Iris instead.)_

Bonnie: Oops.

 _(Iris turns around and retaliates by splashing Bonnie back, but she quickly out of the way.)_

Iris _(playfully)_ : Hey, get back here!

 _(They continue splashing each other. Moments later, they dive below the surface of the water, where they see schools of Remoraid, Alomomola & Finneon swimming by._ _Next, they play around with a large beach ball that looks like an Ultra Ball.)_

Iris: Hey, Serena. See if you can try hitting this back.

 _(She jumps up, hits the ball and it heads towards her.)_

Serena _(confidently)_ : Okay, watch this.

 _(She leaps up and hits it right back to her.)_

Iris _(complementing)_ : That was a good hit there.

Serena: Thanks, Iris.

 _(Now, she hits it to Dawn, who then hits it to Bonnie and she catches it.)_

Dawn: Good catch there, Bonnie.

Bonnie: Mmm-hmm. Now, try to counter this hit.

 _(She hits it towards Serena and they continue hitting it back & forth to each other. Montage ends where we see Iris, Serena and Dawn floating on their backs, sun tanning in the water.)_

Iris _(contented)_ : Ahh, isn't this relaxing?

Serena: Yeah, it sure is.

 _(Now, we pan over to see Dedenne & Axew floating about in small inner tubes.)_

Axew _(relaxed)_ : Axew.

Dedenne _(relaxed)_ : Dede.

 _(Now, we see Bonnie swimming around, playfully chasing Piplup in a circle.)_

Bonnie: I'm going to get you now!

Piplup _(playfully)_ : Piplup, Piplup!

 _(Just then, he sees something further off-shore and stops swimming.)_

Piplup _(surprised)_ : Pip-lup!

Bonnie: Hey, why'd you stop?

 _(She looks over and gives a flabbergasted gasp & a look as if to say, "I don't believe what I'm seeing." The others swim over to them.)_

Serena: What is it, Bonnie?

 _(They look in her direction and see… a Manaphy gliding over the water, leading a large Wailord over to the bay east of the town. They continue towards the distance.)_

Dawn _(stunned)_ : Well, that was… surprising.

Piplup _(agreeing)_ : Pip-lup.

Bonnie: What Pokemon was leading that Wailord?

Serena: I don't know. Let's go check.

 _(They get back to the shore and Serena goes into backpack, gets out her PokeDex, looks through it and comes across Manaphy.)_

Serena: Oh, it's a Manaphy.

Bonnie: Ahh, okay. What does it say about it?

Serena: It says that it's also called The Prince of the Sea and it has the power to bond with any Pokemon.

Iris: That's pretty cool.

Dawn: Yeah. _(curiously.)_ So, why would it be taking Wailord over to the Bay?

All _(pondering)_ : Hmm.

 _(They all ponder it for a moment.)_

Bonnie: They could be going there to rest up & have fun.

Dawn: I don't know, Bonnie. There could be a lot of people there & they'd attract a lot of attention.

Serena: All right, then. What if Manaphy's helping Wailord get away from something that's after it?

Iris: Nah, I don't think so, since there aren't that many Pokemon that'd want to go after a Wailord.

Dawn: You're right. What else is there?

Serena: Hmm, what about this: they could be heading to the Abyssal Ruins.

Iris: Okay, that makes some sense, but why would they?

Serena: They could be going to explore it.

Dawn: Yeah, but Wailord's way too big & there wouldn't be much for them to see.

Bonnie: You have a good point there.

Iris: Anything else, guys?

 _(They shake their head s as if to say, "No.")_

Iris: Yeah, neither do I. Let's see if Siara can help out here.

 _(She goes over to her backpack, takes the Pokepilot out, turns it on, presses a number and speed dials Siara, who is outside HQ, working on an electricity amplifier that looks like a wristband with an Emolga. She makes some adjustments to it and places it on Emolga.)_

Siara _(to herself)_ : Yeah, that looks good. _(She straightens it up & takes notice of the four.)_ Hey guys. How's your day going?

Iris: Great, Siara. What are you working on there?

Siara: I was just about to test out an amplifier for Electric-type Pokemon.

Dawn _(curiously)_ : Really?

Siara: Yeah. Okay, Emolga, use Charge Beam!

Emolga: Em-olga!

 _(It puts its hands together and an orb of blue electricity forms in between them.)_

Emolga: Eeeee-molga!

 _(It fires a massive beam of blue electricity at a target, hitting a bullseye.)_

Bonnie: That's amazing!

Dedenne: Dede!

Siara: Thank you, Bonnie. So, what are you guys doing?

Dawn: We were just having a good time at the beach, then we just saw a Manaphy leading a Wailord over to the Bay.

Siara _(intrigued)_ : Really?

Serena: Yeah. Right now, we're thinking that they're going to the Abyssal Ruins, but we're having trouble thinking of good reasons why they would, so do you know anything that can help out?

Siara: Of course I do. One thing you can do is use the scientific method, and it's really simple. First, you do some observations, which is pretty self-explanatory, and you've probably done this already.

 _(As she speaks, the images move & the words highlight to what's being spoken.)_

Serena: Okay, what's next?

Siara: Now, you research any existing knowledge or specific information about your question. This one's very straightforward: look through online articles or book excerpts about the topic or use any information you already have to figure out your answer.

Dawn: All right, now what needs to be done?

Siara: Now, you formulate a hypothesis. Basically, it's an educated guess based on the existing knowledge you currently have. Be sure it'll posit a cause-effect relationship, as well as be something you can test and make predictions with. Sometimes, it'll help to use the if & then statement. Oh, and one important note: if the data you gather fails to confirm your initial hypothesis, start over with a new one and keep trying until you get it right. Also, it might provide some valuable information for you.

Iris: Okay, that's very important. Now, what?

Siara: Now, you do an experiment to test your hypothesis. When doing this, be sure that it's designed to isolate the phenomenon & the cause, or be controlled. Oh, and as you can probably guess, more complex ones may have hundreds or thousands of potential causes, and some can be difficult or impossible to isolate in a single experiment.

Bonnie: What's left?

Siara: Lastly, you analyze the results & draw a conclusion. Essentially, once you've collected enough data, use it & see if it'll either confirm or fail to confirm your hypothesis. With more complicated testing, you may not figure out if your hypothesis is confirmed without first taking some time to look over the data you've collected. Also, even if it goes either way, try to watch out for any exogenous or external variables, as they can have an influence on the results, and always let the data speak for itself.

Serena: The scientific method is pretty helpful for answering tricky questions.

Siara: Indeed, it can be when done correctly, which is why I'm going to show you guys something?

Dawn: All right, Siara.

Piplup: Pip-lup.

 _(Pan down to a lower, showing a rookie breeder trying to make his own Pokemon food.)_

Siara: So, you guys ready to do it?

Iris: You bet.

Axew: Axew.

Siara: Okay, then. This guy, Harris, is a rookie breeder and wants to know what makes some Pokemon food recipes great. Where should his observations come from?

Bonnie: He should see what certain kinds of nourishments Pokemon need to have to be happy & healthy.

Siara: Okay, Bonnie. Next, how should he do the research?

Dawn: By looking up how certain recipes were made and what other breeders brought to them.

Siara: You got it, Dawn. Now, what should his hypothesis be?

Iris: That great Pokemon food have a good balance of nutrition & flavors that certain Pokemon like.

Siara: All right, Iris. Now, how should he test his hypothesis?

Serena: By making different kinds of Pokemon food and have different Pokemon try them.

Siara: Okay, Serena. Lastly, how can he conduct his analysis?

Dawn: By seeing how each of them responds to the food.

Siara: All right. That was great, guys.

Bonnie: Thank you, Siara.

Dedenne: Dede.

Siara: No problem, Bonnie. Now, if you'll excuse me, I need to get back to work on this amplifier. See you guys later.

Serena: See you.

 _(Iris ends the call.)_

Iris: Okay, guys. Let's see how often Wailord come around here.

Bonnie: All right.

 _(They go on a search page & look for articles about how often Wailords coming to or passing through Undella Town. They find one that talks about how one breached high out of the water.)_

Iris: Whoa, that's amazing.

Axew: Axew.

 _(Now, they look at another where one plays around with some beachgoers & some Wailmer off-shore.)_

Serena: Oh, that looks like a lot of fun.

Dawn _(agreeing)_ : Yeah.

 _(Next, they read one about sighting two of them passing through the area en route to their feeding grounds.)_

Bonnie: That's a pretty interesting one.

Iris: All right, I think we have enough information.

 _(She turns the Pokepilot off and puts it back in her bag.)_

Dawn: Hey, I just got an idea.

Bonnie: What?

Dawn: Let's make a scale model of the Ruins & test out our hypotheses with it.

Serena: Okay, but before we do that, how about we do another session of what we were doing before?

Iris: Very well, but let's see if the audience is up for this.

Bonnie: All right. _(She turns over to the audience.)_ Hey, you guys up for this? _(She casually waits for an answer from the audience for one second.)_ Oh, okay.

 _(Cross dissolve to an image of a Pokemon Professor study the environments of certain Pokemon.)_

Serena (V.O.): All right, let's do it. This girl, Margaret, is a Pokemon professor researching about ancient Pokemon and wants to what some of their environments could have been like. What sort of observations can she make? _(She casually waits for an answer from the audience for one and a half seconds.)_ Observe certain Pokemon in their homes  & see how they live. Okay, then.

Dawn (V.O.): Now, how should she do the research? _(She casually waits for an answer from the audience for one and a half seconds.)_ By looking through the fossil record for any plants that might have been around during their time. Sure, why not.

Iris (V.O.): What should her hypothesis be? _(She casually waits for an answer from the audience for one and a half seconds.)_ That the area used to be much warmer  & had lush plants. Okay, good.

Bonnie (V.O.): Now, what kind of experiment should she do? _(She casually waits for an answer from the audience for one and a half seconds.)_ Recreate the environment in a simulation  & have a Pokemon live in it.

Dawn (V.O.): Finally, how should she conduct her analysis? _(She casually waits for an answer from the audience for one and a half seconds.)_ By having her Cranidos go in it  & watch how it survives inside.

 _(Dissolve back to the four and Bonnie casually speaks to the audience.)_

Bonnie _(casually)_ : Great job there, guys.

Dedenne: Dede.

Iris: Come on, let's get started.

 _(Now, a montage goes on, where Dawn & Iris start building a scale sand model of the Ruins level by level, and setting it up slightly below surface level. Serena & Bonnie gather up some driftwood, rocks and clam shells washed ashore, bring them over & use them to build the various structures within the Ruins. Now, they dig a deep moat around the model to simulate it being underwater, as well as a wide, deep & short waterway connecting to the ocean. They let it fill up for a moment and then block it off with some driftwood. Montage ends with them looking over the final look of it.)_

Serena: It looks pretty good.

Dedenne _(concurring)_ : Dede.

Dawn: Now, let's start back from the beginning. Why is Manaphy leading Wailord to the Abyssal Ruins?

 _(They brainstorm for a few seconds.)_

Bonnie: What if someone's trapped within them and needs help getting rescued?

 _(Piplup gets into the water and Dedenne gets in front of it on the side. They go over to the model & Dedenne looks inside of it, while Piplup searches around the outside.)_

Iris: That could have happened, but I don't think anyone would have been able to dive that far down unless they had scuba tanks.

Bonnie: Good point there.

 _(Dawn thinks for a few seconds.)_

Dawn: Hmm. Okay, how about this: maybe Manaphy wants it to clear a path around them for some of the Pokemon.

 _(Piplup & Dedenne go back to the beginning and then come back over. Now, Dedenne moves some small rocks out of the way, while Piplup moves the larger ones.)_

Serena: That would be good, except many of them could just take an alternate route.

Dawn: Yeah, you're right about that.

 _(Serena ponders for a brief moment. Then, she gets an idea.)_

Serena: Ah-ha.

Dawn: What is it, Serena?

Serena: Maybe that Wailord isn't what it appears to be.

Iris: Really? How do you figure that?

Serena: Well, it could actually be a submarine made to look like one to throw people off and somebody could be forcing Manaphy to lead them to the Ruins so they can steal something from them.

Iris: That actually sounds plausible.

 _(Piplup & Dedenne go back to the start, while they place little pebbles around some of the levels. The two return back over, and Dedenne goes around, picking up the pebbles and bringing them over to Piplup, while he stays in place at the entryway.)_

Dawn: Okay, then. But how can we be sure about it?

Iris: We'll just have to go out there and see for ourselves.

Bonnie: Good idea. So, where are we going to get a boat?

 _(They look up to the town's Pokemon Center. They go up to it, head inside and see Nurse Joy at the front desk. The interior has an ocean theme to it.)_

Joy: Hey, there everyone.

All: Hi, Nurse Joy.

Piplup: Pip-lup.

Dedenne: Dede.

Axew: Ax-ew.

Joy: Is there something I can help you guys with?

Iris: Yeah. Do you have a boat?

Joy: Sure, I have one. Why do you ask?

Iris: We need to go out to the bay because we think somebody's gone to the Abyssal Ruins to steal some relics hidden inside & we want to go check it out.

Joy _(curiously)_ : Okay, but what makes you thinking that's happening?

Dawn: We saw a Manaphy leading a Wailord there and it could be in trouble.

Joy: Ah-ha. Well, then I better come with you.

 _(She gets up from her desk and goes into the next room to get the scuba gear.)_

Bonnie _(wondering)_ : Hold on, who'll run the Center while you're gone?

Joy: It's all right. Audino's got everything under control.

Audino _(confirming)_ : Aud-ino.

Bonnie _(getting it)_ : Oh, all right then.

 _(The girls head into the bathrooms and change back into their regular clothing. Now, they exit the Center and head down to the pier, where Nurse Joy's sailboat is docked on the side. They get on board and place the scuba gear in a storage container. Joy unties from the dock and they take off.)_

Serena: So, I take it you've been diving for a while now.

Joy: Mmm-hmm, I sure have. I help out any injured Pokemon living in the bay.

Serena: Oh, that's good.

 _(Dissolve to moments later, when they arrive at the bay and stop at a certain spot.)_

Joy: Okay, we should be right above them.

 _(They put on their wetsuits & scuba gear.)_

Iris: You're going to be okay here, Bonnie?

Bonnie: Don't worry. We'll be fine, right you two?

Dedenne _(agreeing)_ : Dede.

Axew _(agreeing)_ : Axew.

Joy: You guys ready?

 _(They all nod their heads and jump into the water. Once below the surface, they descend deeper. As they do, schools of Mantines & Lumineon swim by, as well as a few Corsola, Clawitzer and Frillish. Seven minutes later, they arrive at the Ruins, where they see the Wailord from earlier, waiting near the entrance.)_

Dawn _(whispering)_ : Look, there it is.

Piplup _(whispering)_ : Pip-lup.

Iris: So, whoever's there IS stealing something.

Serena: Yeah. _(She spots something and gasps.)_ Look there.

 _(They see four figures in scuba gear & masks and Manaphy emerging from the entryway with steel containers, opens up the Wailord's mouth, climbs inside with them and closes it back up. It moves away from the Ruins & the group watches as it heads back to the surface.)_

Iris: Come on, let's follow them.

 _(They swim up to the surface, get back into the boat, take the scuba gear off and go after them. Now, we cross fade to moments later, where the Wailord ship pulls up to the shore. Its mouth opens up & Manaphy and the four exit from it with the containers. They take off their masks and reveal to be… Butch, Cassidy and two other partners, Annie & Oakley. Manaphy has a hypnotized look on its face and is wearing a collar around its neck with a red light on it. Oakley has the remote control to it.)_

Butch: Well, that went really smoothly.

Annie: Yep, and we have Manaphy to thank for helping out with some of it.

Manaphy _(hypnotically)_ : Mana.

Cassidy: You know, that was a clever idea you had of putting a mind-control collar on it.

Oakley: Why, thank you. We're good at what we do.

Butch: I say Giovanni's going to be impressed with this.

Cassidy: Not just that, Butch. He's going to be thrilled with Manaphy, as well.

 _(They open up the containers and look at the relics they've taken. There are lots of relic gold, silver & coppers in one, a few relic statues, vases, bands and a relic crown in the other. The gold & silver give a small gleam in the sunlight.)_

All (in awe): Ahh.

Cassidy: How much do you think all of this is worth?

Oakley: Probably over a million PokeYen.

Butch: That's impressive.

Annie: Now remember, Oakley & I are getting half of this.

Cassidy: Oh, we haven't forgotten our deal about that.

 _(They close back up the containers.)_

All (O.S.): Ah-ha!

 _(They turn over to see the gang pulling up to shore & getting off the boat.)_

Butch & Cassidy: Uh-oh, twerps!

Dawn: We should've known it was you, Mitch & Cassidy!

Butch: Ugh, that's Butch to you!

Iris _(to Annie & Oakley)_: Hold on. Who are you two?

Annie: Why, we're cunning & deceitful thieves. I'm Annie.

Oakley: And I'm Oakley.

Cassidy: I suggest you twerps back off before it gets ugly.

Serena: No way! We're not letting you get away with this!

Cassidy: All right, then prepare for trouble!

Butch: Yeah, and while you're at it, make it double!

Cassidy: To infect the world with devastation!

Butch: To blight all people in every nation!

Cassidy: To denounce the goodness of truth and love!

Butch: To extend our wrath to the stars above!

Cassidy: Cassidy!

Butch: And Butch, of course!

Cassidy: We're Team Rocket, circling Earth all day and night!

Butch: Surrender to us now or you will surely lose the fight!

Both: That's right!

Joy: Give us those relics right now!

Cassidy: I think you twerps already know our answer to that.

Dawn: Okay, if it's a battle you want, then you got it!

Cassidy & Butch: Fine by us!

Cassidy: Go, Beartic!

Butch: Pidgeot, let's go!

Annie: Let's do it, Aegislash!

 _(They toss their PokeBalls into the air and a Beartic, Pidgeot, and Aegislash emerge from them.)_

Beartic: _(growls.)_

Pidgeot: Pidgeo-tto!

 _(Oakley presses a button and Manaphy gets into a battling stance.)_

Dawn: Okay, let's do it, Piplup!

Piplup _(confidently)_ : Piplup, Piplup!

 _(Iris, Joy and Serena each get out one Pokeball.)_

Joy: Go, Electivire!

Serena: I choose you, Braixen!

Iris: Excadrill, let's go!

 _(They throw them into the air and their respective Pokemon come out from them.)_

Braixen: Brai-xen!

Excadrill: Ex-ca!

Electivire: Elec-tivire!

Oakley: Okay. Manaphy, use Scald!

 _(She presses a button and Manaphy opens its mouth and fires a stream of scalding hot water surrounded by steam from it at Braixen.)_

Butch: Pidgeot, use Steel Wing!

Cassidy: Beartic, Aqua Jet!

Annie: Head Smash!

 _(Pidgeot's wings glow a metal-gray color, then spins around and hits Piplup with them, doing some damage to him. Now, Beartic's body becomes surrounded in a blue energy. The glow fades and it becomes surrounded in water and shoots itself at Excadrill, hitting him and doing damage. Aegislash's body becomes surrounded in a whitish-blue aura, making it appear to be in black & white, points itself it Electivire and shoots itself at it, delivering a good amount of damage to it. Aegislash switches stances and now carries the shield in its left arm and has its blade exposed.)_

Dawn: Counter with Bubble Beam!

Iris: Use Focus Blast!

Joy: Thunderbolt!

Serena: Use Flamethrower!

Piplup: Piplup-lup-lup!

 _(He opens his beak, which glows light blue on the inside, and fires a stream of multiple bubbles at Pidgeot.)_

Excadrill: Exxx…

 _(He puts its claws together and creates a light blue ball of energy in between them. Now, it pulls one claw back while holding it in the other.)_

Excadrill: …caaa-drill!

 _(He tosses it at Beartic.)_

Electivire: Ele-ti-virrre!

 _(It fires a powerful bolt of yellow electricity at Manaphy.)_

Braixen: Brai-xen!

 _(She points her wand stick at Aegislash and forms a red-orange flame at its tip. She then releases a red-orange stream of fire from the tip of it, dealing a good amount of damage to it.)_

Serena: Now, use Hidden Power!

Iris: Excadrill, use Dig!

Dawn: Use Drill Peck!

Joy: Electivire, Fire Punch!

 _(She forms a light blue ball of energy in front of her hands and fires it at Manaphy.)_

Excadrill: Ex-ca!

 _(He puts its arms up over its head, turning its body into a drill, spins around and digs underground. Piplup's beak glows white and spins it like a drill and jumps at Pidgeot. Electivire's fist surrounded in a red-orange flame and punches Aegislash with it, doing some damage to it.)_

Butch: Counter with Air Slash!  
Annie: Use Shadow Claw, Aegislash!

Cassidy: Beartic, Brick Break!

Oakley: Manaphy, Water Pulse!

 _(Pidgeot's wings glow light blue and it flaps its wings, firing multiple glowing light blue disc-like energy blade from them at Braixen's attack, colliding with it and cancelling it out. Aegislash's blade becomes surrounded in a black aura with a purple outline, then it takes the form of a claw. Now, it spins around and clashes with Electivire's Fire Punch, resulting in a. Beartic's fists glow white arms glow white and karate chops Piplup, doing damage and cancelling out his attack. Manaphy creates a blue sphere of energy from in between its hands, and fires it at Excadrill just as it pops up from the ground, ready to attack it. The attacks clash with each other, doing damage to each other or cancel each other out. Aegislash changes stances and holds up its shield in front of its blade and has both arms crossed behind it.)_

Annie: Now, use Shadow Sneak!

Cassidy: Rock Smash!

Oakley: Use Grass Knot!

Butch: Pidgeot, use Uproar!

 _(Aegislash changes stance, zooms its shadow out until it goes behind Piplup. Then, it raises its blade and one comes out of the ground. It then slashes Piplup, doing some damage to him, and changes stance again. Now, Beartic's fists glow white and it throws a punch at Excadrill. Pidgeot gives out a loud cry and light blue sound waves emanate from its beak at Electivire. Manaphy's eyes glow green. Then, four blades of grass near Braixen's feet & are about to tie themselves into a knot.)_

Others: Dodge them!

 _(They quickly move out of the way of the attacks, narrowly evading them.)_

Joy: Use Power-up Punch!

Electivire: Vire!

 _(Its fist becomes surrounded in an orange aura and throws it at Manaphy.)_

Annie: Quick, Aegislash, protect Manaphy with King's Shield!

 _(It changes stance, gets in front of Manaphy and projects a barrier that deflects the attack.)_

Oakley: Thanks for that, Annie.

Annie: Hey, no problem.

Iris: Excadrill, Rock Slide!

Excadrill: Exca!

 _(His body glows white and multiple white rings of energy appear above & around it. Several large grey boulders come out of the ripples and fall down on Pidgeot & Beartic, doing a great amount of damage to them.)_

Serena: Braixen, use Scratch!

Braixen: Braix!

 _(Her claws glow white and she slashes them out at Beartic, doing more damage to it.)_

Dawn: Use Ice Beam!

Piplup: Piiip-luuup!

 _(He opens his beak & fires light blue beams of energy from his mouth at Aegislash, directly hitting it and doing a good amount of damage. Now, as this goes on, Bonnie, Dedenne and Axew quietly sneak behind them, pick up one of the containers and silently carry it away.)_

Oakley: Okay, time to take it up. Manaphy, Psychic!

 _(Its eyes glow light blue, raises its arms up and suddenly Piplup becomes surrounded in a light blue aura, gets lifted a few feet into the air and is slammed back down, doing damage to him.)_

Annie: Aegislash, Shadow Claw!

 _(It changes stance and its blade becomes surrounded in a black aura with a purple outline, then it takes the form of a claw. Now, it spins around and slashes Electivire with it.)_

Joy: Quick, dodge it!

 _(It moves out of the way of the attack, but Aegislash slashes it the other way and deals damage to it. Now, it changes stance again.)_

Cassidy: Beartic, Blizzard!

 _(It opens its mouth and a light blue orb of energy forms in front of it. Now, it fires a powerful wind with snow inside it at Excadrill, dealing damage to it.)_

Cassidy: Excellent job there.

Butch: Pidgeot, use Sky Attack!

 _(It flies up into the air, turns around and flies straight down at Braixen. Its body then becomes surrounded in a clear aura with white energy around it and it flies into her at top speed, doing great damage to her.)_

Butch: Ha, take that, twerps.

Serena: Braixen, Flamethrower!

 _(She points her wand stick at Pidgeot and forms a red-orange flame at its tip. She then releases a red-orange stream of fire from the tip of it, dealing great damage to it.)_

Iris: Excadrill, Drill Run!

Excadrill: Exca-drill!

 _(He jumps into the air, holds his arms out, then rapidly spins his body and dives at Beartic, stabbing it with the protrusion sticking out of its head, delivering a good amount of damage.)_

Joy: Electivire, Dual Chop!

 _(It dives into Aegislash, hitting it with his hands and doing some damage to it.)_

Iris _(complementing)_ : Nice move there, Nurse Joy.

Joy: Thank you, Iris. Same thing to you.

Dawn: Use Drill Peck!

Piplup: Pip-lup!

 _(His beak glows white and spins it like a drill and jumps at Manaphy, doing damage to it.)_

Serena: Now, do Hidden Power!

 _(She forms a light blue ball of energy in front of her hands and fires it at Pidgeot, doing damage to it.)_

Iris: Use Metal Claw!

Excadrill: Exca!

 _(His claws flash white and they turn to iron. Now, he repeatedly slashes at Beartic, dealing great damage with each slash.)_

Joy: Use Fire Punch!

Electivire: Elec-ti-virre!

 _(It fires a powerful bolt of yellow electricity at Aegislash, dealing a great damage to it. Both side start to show signs of exhaustion.)_

Oakley: Use Dazzling Gleam, Manaphy!

 _(It releases a bright light from its body and hits both Piplup & Electivire, delivering significant damage to them.)_

Oakley: Good job there.

Cassidy: Beartic, use Hyper Beam!

 _(It puts its hands together and creates a white orb of energy with pink energy inside of it in between them. It then fires a white energy beam with pink energy inside it at Braixen, doing great damage to her. She gets scuffed up & breathes heavily.)_

Serena _(concerned)_ : Braixen, you okay?

 _(She turns her head around and affirmatively nods her head.)_

Serena: Oh, good.

Butch: Pidgeot, Air Slash!

Pidgeot: Pidgeo-too!

 _(Its wings glow light blue and it flaps its wings, firing multiple glowing light blue disc-like energy blade from them at Excadrill, doing some damage to him.)_

Annie: It's time for Shadow Sneak, Aegislash!

 _(It zooms its shadow out until it goes behind Electivire. Then, it raises its blade and one comes out of the ground. It then slashes Electivire, doing damage to him.)_

Annie: How do you like that?

Dawn: All right, Piplup use Whirlpool!

Piplup: Piiiip-luuuup!

 _(His body glows a blueish-white color and raises his arms & beak to the air. Then, he opens his beak and a huge whirlpool comes out of it and forms above him. Now, Piplup throws the whirlpool at Aegislash, doing damage to it.)_

Joy: Okay, Electivire use Wild Charge!

 _(It runs at Beartic, then its body becomes surrounded by yellow electricity.)_

Butch: Pidgeot, take the hit for Beartic!

 _(Pidgeot flies in the path of the attack and takes the hit.)_

Cassidy: Whew. Thanks for the save there, Butch.

Butch: No problem.

Iris: Use Dig!

 _(He puts its arms up over its head, turning its body into a drill, spins around and digs underground. The, it pops up underneath Manaphy and attacks it, doing some damage.)_

Serena: Braixen, Fire Blast!

 _(Braixen releases a_ _大_ _-shaped blast from her mouth at Beartic, delivering serious damage to it. It starts to heavily breath.)_

Dawn: Piplup, Bubble Beam!

Piplup: Piplup-lup-lup!

 _(He opens his beak, which glows light blue on the inside, and fires a stream of multiple bubbles at Pidgeot, hitting it and doing damage.)_

Serena: Good move there, Dawn.

Dawn: Thanks, Serena.

Joy: Electivire, Power-up Punch now!

Electivire: Electivire!

 _(Its fist becomes surrounded in an orange aura and throws it at Manaphy, dealing a good amount of damage to it.)_

Annie: Okay, you asked for it. Aegislash, Sacred Sword!

 _(It changes stance and its blade glows white. Then, a long curved blade with a white aura forms around it. Now, it slices Excadrill with it, dealing a great amount of damage.)_

Oakley: Manaphy, use Grass Knot now!

 _(Its eyes glow green. Then, four blades of grass near Piplup's feet glow green & tie themselves into a knot & trip him over, doing a good amount of damage to him. He starts to breath heavily.)_

Butch: Pidgeot, you use Brave Bird!

 _(It flies up into the air, and its body becomes surrounded in a light blue aura. Then, it flies straight Braixen, slamming into her at full force, doing a large amount of damage to her, while also taking recoil damage)_

Cassidy: Beartic, Blizzard now!

 _(It opens its mouth and a light blue orb of energy forms in front of it. Now, it fires a powerful wind with snow inside it at Electivire, dealing a great amount of damage.)_

Iris: Oh, we'll show you! Excadrill, use Rock Slide!

Excadrill: Exca!

 _(His body glows white and multiple white rings of energy appear above & around it. Several large grey boulders come out of the ripples and fall down on Beartic & Pidgeot dealing a great amount of damage to both of them, and knocking out Beartic in the process. It collapses to the ground.)_

Cassidy: Ahh, no!

Dawn: Piplup, Hydro Pump!

 _(He opens his beak & blasts a powerful jet of water from it at Aegislash, landing a direct hit, deliver a lot of damage and knocking it out. It falls on its back.)_

Annie: This is not going according to plan.

Serena: Braixen, use Flamethrower!

 _(She points her wand stick at Pidgeot and forms a red-orange flame at its tip. She then releases a red-orange stream of fire from the tip at it, dealing a good amount of damage and knocking it out. It falls to the ground.)_

Butch: Okay, this is not looking good.

Joy: Electivire, use Wild Charge!

Electivire: Vire!

 _(It runs at Manaphy, then its body becomes surrounded by yellow electricity. It lands a direct hit, dealing serious damage to it & knocking it out. It falls down to the ground.)_

Oakley _(shocked)_ : Oh, no. This can't be happening.

Iris: All right, use Focus Blast!

Dawn: Piplup, Hydro Pump again!

Serena: Braixen, Fire Blast!

Joy: Wild Charge!

 _(He opens his beak & blasts a powerful jet of water from it.)_

Excadrill: Exxx…

 _(He puts its claws together and creates a light blue ball of energy in between them. Now, it pulls one claw back while holding it in the other.)_

Excadrill: …caaa-drill!

 _(He throws it at them. Now, Braixen releases a_ _大_ _-shaped blast from her mouth._ _Electivire runs at then, then its body becomes surrounded by yellow electricity. The attacks collide, resulting in an explosion that sends them, their Pokemon except Manaphy and the other container fly into the air. Annie drops the remote control.)_

Butch & Cassidy: We're blasting off again!

 _(They go off into the distance and a star twinkle. Now, Bonnie & Joy go over to check on Manaphy.)_

Bonnie: Is it going to be okay?

Joy: Of course it will. It just needs some rest.

 _(She goes into her pocket and gets out a Full Restore and hands it to her.)_

Joy: Here. Spray some of this on it.

Bonnie: Okay.

 _(She gently sprays it around its body. Now, Manaphy slowly opens its eyes.)_

Bonnie _(gently)_ : Hey. You feeling any better?

 _(It slowly nods its head.)_

Bonnie: That's good. I'm Bonnie, and this is Iris, Serena, Dawn and nurse Joy.

Others: Hi, there.

 _(It raises its hand & waves to them. Now, it starts to slowly float up into the air.)_

Serena: Sorry we had to battle with you. They gave us no choice.

 _(Manaphy gives a smile as if to say, "Don't worry. I know what you had to do.")_

Iris _(wondering)_ : So, what do you think they took from the ruins?

Joy: Well, let's find out.

 _(They go over to it, open it and see the relic statues, vases, bands and crown.)_

All _(amazed)_ : Ahh!

Serena: What are these?

Joy: I've read about them. They're ancient relics that were hidden away for thousands of years and are really valuable.

Dawn: Oh, cool, but it's too bad that the rest of them flew off with Team Rocket.

Joy: Yeah, but it's all right. Sure, what they have is valuable, but these ones are worth a lot more.

Iris: Ahh, I see. What will you do with them?

Joy: I'll keep them at the center & put them on display for a few days.

Iris: Oh, sound good.

 _(Joy closes up the container. Dawn turns over to Manaphy.)_

Bonnie: So, Manaphy, how would you to relax with us before you start heading out?

 _(It thinks for a moment & nods its head.)_

Dawn: Oh, good.

Joy: Hey, would you mind if I also join you guys for a little while?

Iris: Okay. You sure?

Joy: Yeah. I'll head back to the center in fifteen minutes.

Iris: Oh, all right, then.

 _(They turn over to the audience.)_

All _(casually)_ : Thanks a lot, guys.

Axew _(casually)_ : Axew.

Piplup _(casually)_ : Pip-lup.

Dedenne _(casually)_ : Dede.

 _(Fade in to moments later, where they are back in their bathing suits and enjoying themselves. Joy, Serena & Iris are sunbathing on the beach, while Dawn, Piplup & Bonnie are playing in the water and Dedenne, Axew and Manaphy play with each other.)_

Serena: That was an interesting episode. Did you like it? _(She casually waits for an answer from the audience for one second.)_ Oh, okay then. We'll see you next time.

 _(They casually wave goodbye to the audience and resume what they were doing. Then, we pan over to a view of the ocean with the Sun shining high in the sky and we fade to black, ending the episode.)_


End file.
